Harry Potter and the Pokémon Professors - Revised
by BlairFalconeri
Summary: Serena Bellamy, the current champion of the Kalos League, is asked to teach a new course at Hogwarts. After making a deal with Dumbledore, Serena drags her childhood friend and rival Calem Mercier to Hogwarts with her. But between lessons, Umbridge, and boys, how is Serena going to handle the year at Hogwarts? Arceus help her, cause it's gonna be a rough year. Remake
1. Chapter 1: The Proposition

**Chapter 1: The Proposition**

I had never thought of myself as different from anyone else. Sure, I had become the Elite Four Champion at a young age and tried my best to collect as I could, but that's what every kid wants right?

It's been almost seven years since I became the Elite four Champion. Life's been pretty normal I guess. I still live in Vaniville Town with my mother and right next door to Calem, one of my closest friends. But it wasn't until one July afternoon that my completely normal life was turned upside down.

I had just come back from another challenger and was putting my bag down by the front door when I smelled something in the kitchen. My mother's homemade cookies…

"Mom," I called, "I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen Serena."

I slipped off my shoes and walked into the kitchen to find my mother sitting at the table with an older man. He was wearing deep purple robes that draped down to the floor with glasses that only covered half of his sparkling blue eyes.

And he had a beard…a really, really long beard.

"This is Albus Dumbledore," my mom said, "this is Serena Mr. Dumbledore."

"Do you guys know each other," I asked as I walked over to the small table and sat between my mom and the old guy.

"No we do not, my dear," Dumbledore said, "I am actually here to speak with you. I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?"

"You see, my dear, I'm the headmaster of an elite boarding school. However, the boarding school isn't anywhere near your current home."

"Well, where is it?"

"It's not located in this world. It's in another world, filled with witches and wizards. My students are young witches and wizards learning how to control their powers."

I looked at his skeptically. Was this guy serious, or was old age just getting to him? "You expect me to believe that you come from some different world that has witches and wizards?"

"Serena," my mom warned.

"I don't expect you to believe me, but, if you don't mind me asking, how do you suppose I got here?"

"I don't know, maybe you used a Pokémon that knows Teleport. But what would I do at a school filled with witches and wizards. Last I checked I had no magical powers."

"That may be," Dumbledore began, "but I have a special place for you at my school."

"What would I possibly know about that would benefit witches and wizards? Really, the only thing I know a lot about would be…" I paused before looking up at Dumbledore, "you want me to teach them about Pokémon?"

Dumbledore smiled, "that was the plan."

I looked up at him, bewildered. "How am I going to teach them about Pokémon when they haven't grown up with them? Do you know how long it would take to go through the basics alone?"

"I trust your judgment."

I looked at him, puzzled now. It was surprising to see such trust for someone that he had just met. "You know you're taking a huge risk…"

He nodded. "I know. But I have faith that you'll be able to teach them something that will help them in the future." By this time, my mother had slipped away, presumably to clean or read somewhere.

I sighed, "I guess it's worth a shot. So, what do you want me to do?"

"The course is called The Care and Handling of Pokémon. You'll teach them how to care and be responsible for Pokémon."

"And I'm allowed to do whatever I want in the class?"

"Simply inform me of what you plan to do in your class for the year. Other than that, yes. You can do whatever you would like in the class."

"And I get to punish the students as I see fit?"

"As long as it's within reason."

"Can I have an assistant?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes you can. Although, I would like to meet him first."

I leaned back in my chair and smiled. "You've got yourself a deal Mr. Dumbledore."

He returned my smile with one of his own. "Glad to hear it. Now, who's the assistant that you would like to have?"

"You're in luck, he lives next door," I said, standing from my chair, "he should be home."

Dumbledore followed me to the door. Slipping on my shoes, I called back to my mom that I was going to introduce Dumbledore to Calem. As I opened the door, I saw Calem on the other side of the open door with his hand raised.

"Well," Calem said, lowering his hand, "I guess great minds think alike."

I smirked, "you have a great mind?"

Calem rolled his eyes and walked past me toward Dumbledore, "my name's Calem."

Dumbledore smiled and shook his hand, "Albus Dumbledore. Please to make your acquaintance."

"He's the one I was telling you about," I piped in when they let go of each other's hand.

"So this is the one that you would like to have as a teaching assistant?"

Calem looked between Dumbledore and myself. "Teaching assistant? You're gonna be a teacher?"

"It's a long story but yes. I'm going to be teaching Mr. Dumbledore's students about Pokémon and I was wondering if you wanted to help me."

Calem was silent for a minute before he nodded. "Sure, I'll go with you. Of course, I'd have to let my mom know, but she should be fine."

"Then it's decided," Dumbledore said with a smile, "the both of you will teach the students of Hogwarts about Pokémon. Would a week be enough to gather all of the supplies that you need in order to teach?"

I nodded, "yeah, a week should be good enough for me to get all of my Duckletts in a row."

"Should be good for me too," Calem confirmed.

Dumbledore nodded, "then I shall be back in a week's time. Until then." With that, he walked out the front door and then disappeared. Calem looked at me and then looked back at where Dumbledore was when he disappeared. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah," I said, still trying to process what just happened, "I know."

**So this is the first chapter of the revised version of **_**Harry Potter and the Pokémon Professors**_**. Please let me know if you guys like this version better or would find this less confusing than the original version. The basic plot will be the same as the original, but there will be less professors to keep track of. Thank you so much guys! : )**


	2. Chapter 2: Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 2: Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

The week that we had to wait for Dumbledore felt like it was only a few days. Calem and I had packed everything that we had thought we needed, with the help of some expansion spells as Dumbledore called them. Once we arrived in Dumbledore's world, he took us to some hidden house in London. The place was huge, but when we got there, most of the occupants were adults. One of the women, Tonks, was amazing. Calem and I ended up teaching her a lot about Pokémon, since Calem and I were allowed to let our Pokémon out, at least for now.

About a week after Calem and I had arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore came to inform us that a family would be staying here for the rest of the summer and informed us to try to keep our Pokémon hidden from them. He also mentioned that some of them would even end up becoming our students.

The next day, a family of red-heads and one bushy haired brunette girl moved in. Calem and I observed them from a distance. Their father was very kind and introduced himself as soon as he noticed us standing in the corner of the kitchen. Their mother, on the other hand, had other plans for us.

"My dear, you're so skinny. Are you sure you're eating enough?"

"I can assure you Mrs. Weasley," I began, trying to contain my irritation, "I am eating plenty of food."

"Yeah," Calem snickered from the other side of me, "she could eat a whole Gyarados and still be hungry."

"Oh please," I said, rolling my eyes, "like you couldn't?"

"I'm not sure what that means, but you still need to eat. Don't worry dear, I'll make you plenty of food while you're here."

Mrs. Weasley walked away, probably in search of her children. As soon as she left, a pair of twins, presumably members of the Weasley family, appeared in front of us.

"Hi," they said at the same time.

"He's Fred"

"He's George."

I smirked. "I'm Serena. He's Calem."

"We hear that you're going to be teaching at Hogwarts," Fred began.

"Are you both teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," George finished.

"No, we're not," Calem responded calmly.

"Pitty," the twins said.

"It would have been nice," George said, looking at me.

"If we'd been able to look at you every day," Fred finished.

"While I'm flattered," I said, looking between the two red heads, "I'm still a professor and you 're still students."

"Funny, you don't look much older than us," Fred said.

"That's because we're 17," Calem responded before I could get a word out.

The twins smirked before walking away. I turned to Calem, my left eyebrow raised, "well, this is gonna be a more interesting year than I thought."

The night that Harry arrived, the Order was having one of their meetings…which consisted of the usual arguing. Calem and I were allowed to sit in on these meetings, presumably so that we were caught up on the current events in the wizarding world…much to Mrs. Wealsey's dismay.

Once Sirius noticed Harry standing in the hallway toward the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley jumped up and greeted him.

"Harry," she said sweetly, closing the door after Calem and I slipped out of the kitchen to get a look at another one of our students. "Thank heavens you're alright," she said, pulling the dark haired boy into a tight hug. "Bit peaky, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meeting's finished." Harry tried to stammer out a question before Mrs. Weasley cut him off. "No time to explain," she gave him a smile before gesturing toward the stairs, "straight upstairs, first door on the left."

As he started to walk up the stairs, he turned around to look back at Mrs. Weasley, who nodded in affirmation.

After about an hour or so, Mrs. Weasley called us all for dinner.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said as all of my future students made their way downstairs, "we'll be eating in the kitchen." She seemed calm, until the twins appeared right behind her. She let out a startled shout before turning around and smacking them on the arm as they ran into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. "Just because you're allowed to use magic does NOT mean that you have to whip your wands out for everything!"

Mr. Weasley walked up behind his wife as their two younger children made their way past their parents, giving quiet hellos to their mother. Mrs. Weasley then turned to Harry and Hermione and smiled, "you hungry Harry?"

"You sure you're alright Harry," Mr. Weasley asked, "gave us quite a turn."

"Harry Potter," Sirius said from behind the Weasleys. Harry grinned and ran over to hug his godfather.

As everyone sat around the table, finishing their dinner, various conversations were occurring. However, the only one that Calem and I were paying attention to was the conversation involving Harry.

"This is very peculiar," Mr. Weasley said, "it seems that your hearing is going to be before the entire Wizengamot."

"I don't understand," Harry interjected, "what's the entire Ministry got against me?"

Silence fell over the table before Moody instructed someone to show him. "He'll find out soon enough," Moody said. Kingsley handed Harry an issue of the Daily Prophet, one that had Harry's face on the front cover.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," Sirius began, "Fudge is using all his power, including his influence of the Daily Prophet, to smear anyone who claims that the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why," Harry demanded.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore's after his job," Lupin said simply.

"But that's insane, no one in their right mind could believe that Dumbledore-"

"That's exactly the point, Fudge isn't in his right mind," Lupin responded, "it's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything that we hold most dear. And now he's returned and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to keep from facing that terrifying truth."

Harry looked down at the paper again, trying to soak in all of the information.

"We think," Sirius began, "that Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen year ago, he had huge numbers at his command, and not just witches and wizards, but all matter of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We believe Voldemort might be after something -"

"Sirius," Moody warned.

"Something he didn't have last time."

"You mean like a weapon," Harry asked.

"No. That's enough," Mrs. Weasley snapped, "he's just a boy. You say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away."

"Good," Harry said, "I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight."

Sirius leaned back in his chair, clearly proud of his godson. While it was nice to see that he was willing to fight against this Voldemort guy, I couldn't help but wonder if he really knew the costs that a war can have.

**I hope you guys liked the new chapter. Please, please, please review telling me what you think of this version as compared to the old version. So far only one person (**_**Retto the Otter**_**) has reviewed with their opinion of the revised version of "Harry Potter and the Pokémon Professors," so please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

**Chapter 3: The Arrival**

Before Calem and I knew it, we were on our way to Platform 9 ¾. We had decided to arrive at the same time as the students, so that we could get a better idea of how our students reacted to each other. Before we had arrived on the platform, Sirius and Harry had gone into one of the empty waiting rooms and talked for a little while before finally getting on the train.

Even if we had been in the wizarding world for a little while, Calem and I were still surprised by the lack of technology. For some reason, technology and magic didn't mix, but, with Dumbledore's help, Calem and I now have technology that will work while we're teaching at Hogwarts. Calem and I watched as the train soon left the station and we were flying past trees and streams.

"Do you think that this is a good idea," I asked Calem.

Calem shrugged, "I don't see it as a bad idea if that's what you're asking. It may take a little getting used to, but we'll be ok."

"You sure I didn't make the wrong choice?"

Calem smiled at me from across from the compartment, "Serena, I've trusted you since we were kids. Nothing has changed. Think of it as a new adventure."

I smiled back at him as the compartment fell into a comfortable silence.

As the train slowly came to a stop, Calem and I stood up to grab our bags from the overhead compartment before carefully shrugging our other bags onto our shoulders. I walked off the train in time to find a blonde haired boy about Harry's age arguing with Harry. I walked over and pushed my way between them. I looked between the two boys, "school hasn't even started yet, just give it a rest."

The blonde boy sneered at me, saying something about a 'stupid mudblood' and walked to the carriages. Harry walked past me without a second thought, Hermione and Ron close behind him. Shaking my head, I walked over to the last empty carriage and grabbed a seat. I hadn't noticed that Calem had been right behind me the whole time until he sat down only a moment after I sat down in the carriage.

The carriage then made its way up to the castle that we would be living in for the next year, or more if the job goes well. When the carriage stopped, Calem and I jumped off the carriage.

Once at the door to the Great Hall, we quietly placed our bags by the door and waited for our entrance.

"Now that we have all had our fill," we heard Dumbledore say from the other side of the door, "I will begin with the start of term announcements. No one is allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest unless they are given specific instructions and Mr. Filch has placed a list of banned object on his office door. During Professor Hagrid's absence, Professor Grubbly-Plank will be taking the Care of Magical Creatures post until further notice. And I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. And a-"

A woman cleared her throat and probably stood up, hearing a chair being pushed back. "Thank you Headmaster for those kind words," a sickeningly sweet voice started. She continued talking about the school and how progress for the sake of progress should be prohibited. I rolled my eyes. Funny, I always thought that school was about advance and progress. Shortly after, I hear the clacking of heals against tile and a chair being pushed in.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge. And a new subject will be offered this year that I recommend that you all take. This year I have brought in specialized professors to teach this subject that will be known as the Care and Handling of Pokémon. And now, may I introduce you to Professors Serena Bellamy and Calem Mercier."

I smiled and pushed the doors to the Great Hall open. My friends and I walked into the Hall in a single file line. We walked up to the teachers table and stood beside Dumbledore. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore," I said, now turning toward the students, "I am Serena Bellamy and I will be the main professor for the Care and Handling of Pokémon course. Calem Mercier will be my teaching assistant, however we are both here to help you in any way that we can. I hope that I will see many of you in our class."

I bowed and took a step back and allowed the others to introduce themselves before Dumbledore spoke again. "Does anyone have a question for your new Professors?"

The blonde boy from earlier stood up, "why are these mudbloods aloud to teach at Hogwarts?"

The Great Hall grew quiet as everyone turned to us for an answer. I looked toward Dumbledore and back to the students. "Well, we aren't mudbloods. Actually, we aren't really witches or wizards either."

Yells and conversations filled the Hall. Dumbledore called for everyone to be quiet. As the Hall fell silent once more, I noticed Hermione raise her hand out of the corner of my eye. I smiled and nodded to her. "What exactly is a Pokémon?"

I grinned and reached for my belt. Pulling off a standard Pokéball, I tossed it up in the air. The colorful capsule opened and a beam of light shot out of it. When the light died down, a beautiful fox covered in various shades of white, yellow, and red fur appeared. "This is Kitsune, and she is a Pokémon known as a Delphox. Delphox is just one of the hundreds of Pokémon that you will learn about and eventually train in my class."

"And on that note," Dumbledore stated, "class sign-up sheets can be found in your House common rooms. Prefects, if you would lead the first years to the common rooms, have a good night."

As the students filed out of the Great Hall the lady in pink, presumably Umbridge, stood up and glared at us. "Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this? We can't have children teaching these students, let alone children who know nothing of magic."

Kitsune growled at the woman. I placed my hand on her shoulder, "no Kitsune, not this time."

Umbridge looked at Kitsune. "Get that filthy animal away from me."

I glared back at her, "watch it hag, or I might 'accidentally' let Kitsune attack you." I smirked, "and just for your information, we're 17 and from what I hear, that's the age that a witch or wizard becomes an adult isn't it?"

Calem grabbed my wrist, turning me to face him. "Save it Serena."

Snape cleared his throat, "their room is in the dungeons, I will lead them there."

Dumbledore nodded, heading to his own office, followed by the other professors. Snape nodded for us to follow him. Calem and I grabbed our bags as we passed them on the way to the dungeons. Making our way down the moving staircases, we finally made it to our room. Snape opened the door and allowed us to enter. There were two desks one side of the room, a door behind each one. On the other side, there were two couches and some chairs. "Your bedrooms are in the rooms behind the desks," Snape said, "I'll show you the classroom you will be using tomorrow morning."

Snape turned toward the door, his robes flowing behind him. "Thank you Snape."

Snape paused at the door, "you're welcome." Closing the door behind him, we all looked at each other. I picked the desk and bedroom closest to the door and walked in. I placed my suitcase next to the dresser and brought my other bag to my bed. I took out two other Poke balls and put them on the nightstand. Then I carefully took out three Pokémon eggs. Each egg was moving slightly. "Not much longer now," I whispered, looking at Kitsune who had already climbed up on my bed and curled up. I smiled and changed into a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt and crawled under the covers, putting my bag on the floor and positioning the eggs between Kitsune and I before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Well, there's chapter three of the revised version. Most of it should look familiar to you if you've read the original version, but I hope you guys liked it. So what do you guys think is in the three eggs this time? Should it be the same as in the original or three completely different Pokémon?**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day

**Chapter 4: The First Day**

After trying for what seemed like an hour to try to wake up Calem, I gave up and decided to wait for Snape outside of the office that Calem and I shared, my messenger bag in hand. Once Snape arrived, I followed him toward the classroom that Calem and I would be using the following morning. I grinned looking around the large room. The desks were lined up in neat rows and a desk sat at the front of the room. Along the walls, various familiar machines lined the walls and empty shelves were lined up at the front of the room behind the desk at the front of the room. I was amazed at the amount of time and thought that Dumbledore appeared to have put into this classroom. Snape turned to me before breaking the silence, "my classroom is at the end of this hallway if you need anything." I nodded and thanked him as he walked out. Once Snape had left, I took a quick look at the three eggs in my bag and smiled. They were shaking even more than they had been yesterday. Deciding to leave the door open until class began, I looked for something to prop the door open with. I found a small block to use as a door stopper and placed it by the door.

Digging through my bag, I found posters that I had collected on my journey. The posters were advertising the various Pokémon Leagues and Pokémon Contests from every region, which now covered most of the walls of the classroom. I placed various types of Pokéballs, all empty, onto the shelves that were at the front of the room.

Before I knew it, Calem wandered into the classroom, still running sleep from his eyes. Calem grinned when he saw me, "classes are about to start. Is everything ready here?"

I nodded, "as ready as it's ever going to be today."

Not even five minutes later, students started to spill into the classroom. A group of students with red and gold ties sat on one side of the room, laughing loudly and talking amongst themselves. The next group consisted of people with blue and bronze ties and people with black and yellow ties. The last group had their heads held high and sneers plastered on their face, wearing green and silver ties around their necks.

Once everyone was seated at a desk, I cleared my throat. Everyone turned to Calem and I, waiting for either of us to start the class. I had to admit, I was disappointed with the turnout. Not one of the students was below fourth year, and most of the students seemed to be in their fifth year. I hopped up on the desk at the front of the room as Calem grabbed the desk chair and pulled it around so that it was next to the desk. "Welcome to the Care and Handling of Pokémon. I'm Serena Bellamy and I'm from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region."

Calem gave the class a wide grin, giving everyone a small wave. "Hey guys, I'm Calem Mercier and I'm also from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region."

"Just where is this Kalos Region," a blonde boy from the house with the silver and green ties sneered.

"It's in a completely different world," I said calmly.

"And you expect us to believe that," another boy said sceptically, this time from the black and yellow house.

"Yeah, we do," Calem said, "how else would we have grow up knowing all of the things that you're going to be learning about and you are just starting to learn about?"

"The point is," I said, stopping Calem from saying anything else, "is that Dumbledore came to our world and asked us to teach you guys. If you have more questions about our homeland, you can ask us after class."

The class then fell silent. I glanceded around the room and couldn't help but notice that each of the different houses had separated themselves from each other. That would be changed very quickly in this class. Ron turned to Harry, who was sitting beside him. "I just hope that there isn't any homework in this class," Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded his head in response.

I slid off of my desk and walked over to his desk, grinning and slapping my hands onto his desk, "do you have something to say to the class Mr. Weasley?"

"I-I, uh-"

"Yes there is going to be some homework, something that you don't seem to enjoy doing." I heard snickering from the students that proudly displayed their silver and green house colors as I started walking back toward the front desk. I turned to the blonde boy with the green tie, "is there something funny Mr. Malfoy? Perhaps you would like to share what's so funny with the class."

Hearing the snickering stop immediately after, I slid off the desk. "This class will have homework and few tests, however most of these will be within the first few weeks," I turned to find the class grinning and whispering to each other. Calem looked over the class before continuing where I left off, "however you will still have to work in this class. None of us will stand for anyone who refuses to work in this class."

I grinned at the class. "Stick to our teachings and you all will become great trainers. Fail to complete this simple task and you will fail miserably."

Calem and I glanced made sure to look at every single student before I took a small step toward them. "So if you don't want to work," I said slowly, "then I suggest that you leave this class now."

No one made any move to the door, which actually surprised me. "Alright then," I said, smiling, "let's get started." I turned around and wrote the word _Pok__é__mon_ at the top of the board. "Does anyone know what a Pokémon is," Calem asked.

No one raised their hand. No one even wanted to attempt to answer, whether it was because they didn't want to answer the question wrong or if they were waiting for Calem or I to answer the question, I'll never know. I sighed, realizing that this was going to be harder than I thought. "We don't bite, guesses are welcome as well," I looked at Hermione and smiled, "Miss Granger you must have some guess. From what I've heard from Dumbledore and many other teachers, you're extremely intelligent."

Hermione shook her head, "I…I don't know Professor Bellamy."

I looked to the students with blue and bronze ties, "not even the Ravenclaws want to take a crack at the question?" Silence ensued, telling Calem and myself that no one had the slightest idea what a Pokémon was, just as we had anticipated.

Calem smiled at the class and took a Pokéball off of his belt and pressed the center button, expanding the Pokéball. Kioko's smile grew as she threw it into the air. A beam of light shot out of the open contraption and took the form of a creature that stood 4'11", covered in skin in various shades of blue and cream, with a scarf that resembled a tongue.

"Grenin," the creature said. Calem placed a hand on the creature's shoulder. "This is my Greninja. We've been traveling together since I was 10 years old."

Greninja nodded his head in affirmation. Malfoy moved his seat backwards in an attempt to move farther away from the water Pokémon. I rolled my eyes and threw one of my own Pokéballs into the air, releasing Kitsune. Watching the boy back up even further, an exasperated sigh escaped my lips, "they won't hurt you unless you threaten us. This is my partner Kistune, a Delphox."

I smiled, turning to the board to continue writing. "Pokémon is a short term for Pocket Monsters. Pokémon can be found in almost any climate or surrounding. For example, most ice Pokémon live in colder climates while many of the fire Pokémon can be found near volcanoes of some sort of heat source."

Calem looked around the classroom, "you should probably be writing this down…unless you all have photographic memories or something." The sound of shuffling papers and the scratching of quills on paper followed Calem's comment.

I tried to keep myself from smiling too much as I continued, "there are multiple types of Pokémon. A Pokémon can have a maximum of two types. Although this does not limit the Pokémon to those types of attacks. These types include: normal, fire, grass, water, electric, ice, fighting, poison, ground, flying, psychic, bug, rock, ghost, dragon, dark, steel, and fairy. Kitsune, for example, is a fire and psychic type Pokémon, while Calem's Greninja is a water and dark type."

I finished writing what I had just told the class before waiting for everyone to copy the notes on the board. Harry looked up from his notes, "but why would people want dark type Pokémon? Doesn't that make them bad?"

I shook my head, trying to get over the ignorance that had been instilled into these kids. "Just because something is dark, it doesn't mean that it's evil. Similarly, just because something is light, it doesn't always mean that the person, creature, or Pokémon is good. It all depends on how you use it. For example, most of you assume that hexes are bad while charms are good, yes?"

The class nodded in agreement, so I continued, "so what if I used the Imperious Curse in order to keep someone from falling off the edge of a cliff to their death? Does that make me a bad person?" I looked around the room to see the class contemplating what I had just said, "or what if I used Wingardium Leviosa in order to lift someone into the air and throw them unto a sharp spike or off the same cliff as before?" I walked closer to the students as my words sank in. "Everyone had good and evil inside of them, and these forces are constantly at war with each other, but it's what we choose to act upon that makes us a good or a bad person."

As the class fell silent, I turned toward Calem noticed Calem going through my bag out of the corner of my eyes. "What's wrong," I whispered.

"The eggs," he whispered back, "they're shaking."

"Yeah they were doing that last night. They should be hatching in a few days."

"No…I mean that they're about to hatch."

"What," I yelled before attempting to calm myself again, "you can't be serious."

Calem pulled out the three eggs, one grey and pink, the second grey and blue, and finally a grey and yellow egg. "See for yourself, Serena."

Sure enough, all three eggs were shaking back and forth more than this morning. My eyes widened in shock. I looked up at Calem, "can you handle teaching while I prepare for these three?"

He nodded and tried to get the students' attention, but their attention was completely on the eggs. "Well this is hopeless," Calem mumbled. I looked up to find the class staring at me in confusion. I sighed, "fine, I guess we'll just have to teach them about Pokémon eggs a little sooner than expected." I placed the three eggs on the front desk. "These are obviously Pokémon eggs. Each egg will look different depending on what Pokémon had the egg and what the Pokémon will become. Pokémon can only be bred if they are in the same group. These groups will be discussed at a later time and more in detail if any of you decide to become Pokémon breeders, which we will get to later as well. Eggs hatch at different times depending on the care that they receive as eggs as well as the type of Pokémon that is in the egg. The rarest of all eggs, however, are legendary eggs. No one knows exactly how the legendary Pokémon breed, but there have been some cases where you can find eggs or even juvenile legendary Pokémon."

"I remember that," Calem said, nodding, "there was a case that Lyra and Ethan were talking about where they found a young Lugia and his mother."

I nodded and took off my jacket and grabbed the blanket that was inside my bag and wrapped my jacket under the grey and blue egg and the blanket under the pink egg, while Calem took off his jacket and placed it under the yellow egg. I turned to Calem, "do you have medicine ready?" Nodding, he grabbed the few medical supplies that I had stuffed in my bag this morning. He turned to me before asking, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I've raised Pokémon from eggs before, it can't be that different."

"But we actually knew what those Pokémon were. We have no clue what these could be."

"Maybe you don't," I muttered. Calem and I turned toward the eggs, gripping the edge of the desk. Cracks formed on the side of the eggs. In a matter of moments, the eggs broke open to reveal three tiny Pokémon looking up at me. The grey and yellow Pokémon's eyes were closed, the pink and grey Pokémon's eyes were half opened, and the blue and grey Pokémon's eyes were fully open; each one of them smiling up at me.

"Holy crap," Calem whispered in awe. I smiled as he turned to me in utter shock, "how did you get these eggs? Do you know how rare it is to find eggs of _any_ of the legendary Pokémon?"

"Extremely rare, though I just found them in the three lake caves in the Sinnoh region, where you can usually find the lake guardians."

Hermione raised her hand, "Professor Bellamy, what are they?"

I looked from the babies to Hermione. "These are three Pokémon that are only found in the Sinnoh region. They are the three Lake Guardians. The yellow one is Uxie, the blue one is Azelf, and the pink one is Mesprit."

A boy with tanned skin from the silver and green side scrunched up his nose, "they don't look like much."

Calem chuckled, "of course they aren't Mr. Zabini. They just hatched. They obviously have some growing up to do." Mr. Zabini slid back in his chair before Calem dismissed the class. All of the students left except for three, who just so happened to be Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter. I smiled at the three as they slowly stood up, "what can we do for you all?"

"Well," Hermione began, "you had said that these three Pokémon are the three lake guardians." I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Are they rare or are there more of them?"

"These three are what most people call legendary Pokémon. They are extremely rare and no one knows much about the legendary Pokémon other than what we hear from stories and legends from the various regions." I looked down to see Uxie grab my finger and start chewing on it, "I made a decision when I first started my journey that I would protect Pokémon and do my best to make sure that no one disturbs the legendary Pokémon."

Harry looked up from the three small legendary Pokémon, "if you don't mind me asking Professor, when did you start your journey?"

I looked at my friends and reached for my bag. I pulled out a bottle of milk, "we started when we were 10 years old, same as Calem and most other trainers. Although, your situation is a little different than ours," I said with a smile. I reached to pick up Uxie and held him close to my chest. I brought the bottle to his mouth and started drinking. Calem then started searching my bag for two other bottles to feed Azelf and Mesprit. Hermione looked at Uxie in awe, "it's cute…"

"Pokémon are amazing creatures," I said, smiling, "I just hope that the other students will think so too." I paused to take the empty bottle from Uxie and placed him on the pile of jackets and picked up Azelf next. "And if you could tell other students from your House that this class will be open to others until the end of the week that would be great."

The three of them nodded. Looking at my clock, my eyes widened. I quickly scribbled a note on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to Hermione. "Take this to your next teacher and give them my most sincere apologies." The trio nodded and ran out of the room. After Azelf was fed I put him next to his brother and picked up Mesprit. I turned to Calem, only to find that his Greninja had been returned to his Pokéball. I followed his example, returning Kitsune to her Pokéball before I placed her in my bag. "I have an idea of what we can do after we give the kids their Pokémon."

Calem looked at me, a puzzled expression etched on his face, "what could we do besides let them train?"

I smirked and pointed to all of the posters. Calem looked at the posters before laughing, "we're going to set up gyms here?"

I nodded once, "Just one gym league, and maybe some contests too. We could let the students choose what they want to do. Like how new trainers can decide between trainers, coordinators, rangers, professors…"

Calem grinned, "Then we can group them together and teach them that way."

I nodded, "it sounds like a lot of fun to be honest."

Calem threw his fist in the air, "then what are we waiting for! Let's go see Dumbledore!"

The three brothers started to whimper, leading to me smack Calem on the back of the head. I reached over to carefully pick the three up. They slowly calmed down after I rocked them back and forth for a few minutes. Calem smiled and offered to help me carry them, but I turned them down. "It's alright," I said, "they're small. I can still carry them at the same time."

We managed to find our way up the stairs, after taking what seemed like fifty wrong turns, and eventually found Dumbledore's office. Calem gave the password and the gargoyle jumped to the side. Climbing what I hoped to be the last set of stairs, I knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said from the other side. I carefully opened the door with my back and walked in. Dumbledore smiled at us, "seems like you have your hands full, Miss Bellamy."

I nodded, looking down at Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, "you could say that, Professor Dumbledore."

"So what can I do for you today?"

Calem stepped forward, "well sir, where we come from, we have different leagues and contests, among other things, in the different regions. So we were wondering if we could set up gyms here with some of the teachers."

Dumbledore nodded, "what are these gyms and contests like?"

And so for the next hour we explained how the gyms worked and if a person had all eight badges they could challenge the Elite 4. And we explained the basics of contests and the Grand Festival.

"And there are other areas that some trainers choose, such as researchers and rangers," I finished.

Dumbledore paused for a moment before looking back at us, smiling. "What teachers did you have in mind?"

I turned to Calem, grinning. Calem turned to Dumbledore, "obviously the four House Heads."

I clapped my hands, "what about Trelawney?"

Calem snapped his fingers, "and Madam Hooch!"

"And when Hagrid gets back he can be a gym leader," I said.

I looked up at Dumbledore before continuing, "would you be the eighth gym leader Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore nodded, "yes I will."

Calem threw his fist in the air, "this is going to be awesome!"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled, "I will talk with the chosen teachers are ask them if they will participate."

"Thank you sir," we called as we raced out the door and down the stairs to our rooms. We would have a lot to if we wanted to teach these students the basics and prepare the teachers for gym battles in two weeks. But we could make it, even if we had to stay up all night.

**Thank you to all of my reviewers and other readers. I would love to see more reviews from those who have not reviewed this story before, and to those who have already reviewed, thank you and continue reviewing. I'm sorry if I have offended anyone for keeping the eggs the same. I am taking my evidence from the anime, movies, and manga, which included the baby Lugia (named Silver) and the Manaphy egg. I've been working on the other chapters, which (hopefully) have made some improvement. Please continue to review and hopefully, the next chapter will be posted soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: One Week to Go

**Chapter 5: One Week to Go**

I sighed and looked down at the Lake Guardians that had fallen asleep on my desk. Picking up one of the many papers that I had currently strewn across the desk and leaning back, I looked over the list of Pokémon that I was planning on giving the students. It had been a week since my friends and I had talked to Dumbledore and everything was going smoothly. The chosen teachers had all agreed and Professor Grubbly-Plank had offered to take Hagrid's place as temporary gym leader until he got back. I smiled at the list. After many late nights spent brainstorming, Calem and I had finally come up with a final list of Pokémon that the students would start off with.

I put the paper back on the desk and looked at the time on my Pokédex. I shook my head at the thought that I had missed lunch. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for me. Actually, now that I think about it, I had a tendency to work too much and end up skipping meals. You never really get used to it, but I usually make up for it at the next meal that I eat.

I heard the door crack open and looked up to see Calem walking in. He smiled at me, "you know you missed lunch right?"

I nodded, "yeah, I know. I can always grab something from the kitchen later if I'm hungry."

He looked at his feet before looking back at me. "Do you want to walk around the ground with me?"

I looked at the baby Pokémon on my desk and nodded, "yeah I'll go with you, but I'll have to bring them along though."

Calem waved his hand, "that's alright." He walked over and gently picked up Azelf as I picked up Uxie and Mesprit, all three of them cuddling closer to the person who picked them up. "Do you want me to carry Uxie too," he asked. I shook my head and smiled at him, "it's okay, I've got him. Come on, let's go."

Calem and I slowly made our way up the staircase, guardians resting peacefully in our arms, to the door that led down to the lake. We were approaching the lake when the guardians slowly woke up and looked around. As soon as they spotted the lake, the three floated out of our arms and shot forward toward the lake. I reached out to try to catch the young ones but they were far out of my reach, and I really didn't feel like landing in the mud if I happened to slip while chasing the trio. Calem laughed, much to my dismay, "I guess that the babies are too fast for their mother."

I looked toward the lake to find the brothers floating near the edge of the lake, splashing each other. I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck, "I guess so."

Calem chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's alright, they're still young. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I know," I said, looking up at him with a smile, "I guess I'm just worried."

"Yeah," he said, watching the lake trio chase each other over the lake as they hovered over the lake, "that tends to happen every time you take care of a baby Pokémon."

"Hey," I said, smacking his arm as I lowered myself toward the grass, "it's no big deal."

"Yeah, I know," Calem laughed, moving to sit beside me on the grass, "it'll come in handy in the future."

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just in case you ever have your own kids at some point."

I laughed, "Calem, trust me when I say that that's the farthest thing from my mind right now. Raising these three is gonna be a job and a half in itself. I have no idea what I'd do if I had to raise a human child."

"True," he said, nodding, "I think raising Pokémon would be easier than raising human kids."

I paused, looking out across the lake. "Our students have seemed to be doing pretty well so far."

Calem nodded in agreement, "they're picking up everything pretty quickly."

"And even the teachers are doing really well, training their Pokémon and all."

"They may never be as good as the ones from our world, but they'll be pretty good gym leaders for the students to get an idea of how things work in our world," Calem said thoughtfully and laughed as he watched the antics of the Lake Trio. I looked up at Calem and smiled. I don't know what was wrong with me, but Calem looked pretty good from this angle. Come to think of it, he looked good from just about any angle. I shook my head slightly and hoped that Calem didn't notice.

Calem and I had been friends for seven years, why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't I have thought about this back then and then eventually have grown out of it. Now, not only do I still have the Weasley twins to worry about, not to mention any other guys that may just happen to wander into this mess, but know I have to deal with Calem?

I am so screwed.

Calem looked down at me once again before looking back up at the sky. It was only when I looked up that I noticed that the sun was slowly starting to set. "I think dinner's going to be ready soon," Calem said, standing up.

I nodded slowly, "I guess we should head back." I stood up and called for Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit to come back so that we could eat dinner. They flew in front of Calem and I, racing each other toward the castle. I felt Calem's hand slowly cover mine as we watched the three heading toward the castle as fast as their little bodies could carry them.

"Only a week left until we give the students their own Pokémon," he said quietly.

I nodded, "I'm nervous."

"Why's that?"

"I just hope that they'll treat their Pokémon well."

"We've taught them well … that and they know that if we hear anything about Pokémon abuse that they're in deep shit."

"That's true," I laughed. I paused once again before continuing, "it feels like it was only yesterday that we were in their shoes, getting our first Pokémon from Professor Sycamore, ya know?"

"I know what you mean," Calem said, "sometimes it's hard to believe that we got our first Pokémon seven years ago."

And with that, we walked the rest of the way to the castle in a comfortable silence. I wasn't going to start worrying about relationship problems right know. In the meantime, my focus was on food and getting the lake trio to calm down so that I might be able to get a little bit of sleep tonight.

**Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review of this story, I love reading what you all think of this story! : ) Thank you to all of those that have reviewed so far!**


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

**Chapter 6: Friends**

The next morning, Calem and I were walking up from the dungeons toward the Great Hall for breakfast, which felt like it was the first time in a long while that I had seen sunlight. Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit were excited too, to my surprise, as well as Calem's, the trio liked watching all of the students in the dining hall and, during our class, would often choose various desks to sit on, and would usually end up changing places a few times during the length of the class.

However, my cheery mood was soon dampened by the sight of Umbridge, but I was happy to see that McGonagall was there too. Standing off to the side silently, I listened to their argument.

"Pardon me professor, but what exactly are you insinuating," Umbridge snapped, walking up the small set of stairs toward the Grand Staircase.

"I'm merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom," Umbridge said sweetly, before taking another step up the stairs, "Minerva."

"Not at all Delores," McGonagall said, taking a step up the stairs as well, "merely your mediaeval methods."

Umbridge scoffed, "I'm sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and, by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

McGonagall looked shocked by the words that had come out of Umbridge's mouth. "Disloyalty," McGonagall said in disbelief, taking a step down.

Umbridge took another step up before turning to the students that had gathered outside of the Great Hall. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

As she walked past me, Calem walked up behind me with a sigh. "Looks like we're screwed."

"Not necessarily," I said, turning to face him, "all we have to do is follow the rules. We haven't done anything wrong. Until then, we keep teaching these kids about Pokémon."

"Hey, isn't today the day that Dumbledore's bringing-"

"Oh Arceus, I completely forgot," I said, cutting off Calem, "we need to go and get them."

Racing down to the train station, Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit following right behind, Calem and I could see Dumbledore standing with two younger people, a young man and a young woman. Smiling, I raced over to the two people who, upon closer inspection, were in their early twenties. "May! Brendan," I shouted. Dumbledore was smiling before he said farewell and walked toward the castle, leaving Calem and I to catch up with our friends.

The two trainers turned around, large grins spread across their faces. "Hey Serena," May said happily, "how are you?"

I shrugged, but smiled anyway, "could be better, but I'm glad you guys are here."

"To be honest," Brendan began, "I was kind of surprised when we heard that you and Calem had taken teaching positions. At a school in a different world no less."

"Do they really know nothing about Pokémon here," May asked.

"Not when we first got here," Calem responded, "most of the students here still don't know what a Pokémon is. We really don't have that many students in our class to begin with."

"That's a shame," May said sadly, "you would think that curiosity would get the better of a lot of the students and that would lead them to sign up for the class."

"I think that's why most of the kids in the class joined," Calem said, "I'm just surprised there aren't more."

"Well," I said, "why don't we head up to the castle? Then we can show you both around the school and then we can go over what we have planned for tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Brendan said with a grin.

So the four of us, plus the Lake Trio, headed up the path that led to the large, but homey castle. "This place is amazing," May breathed out in awe.

"Isn't it," I asked, "I couldn't believe that I was going to be teaching here."

"Neither could I," Calem added.

"Oh please," I laughed, "you wouldn't be here unless I had dragged you along."

"That's not true," he shot back, "I would have tagged along anyway."

I rolled my eyes as May and Brendan laughed, following us into the castle and down the moving staircases. Every little detail seemed to amaze May and Brendan, which was understandable. None of this would have been able to exist unless a Pokémon was making everything move.

"So how'd you guys get end up getting a room in the basement," Brendan asked curiously.

"Technically it's a dungeon," I corrected, to which Brendan raised his hands in mock defeat, "and to be completely honest, I'm not exactly sure _why_ our class is in the dungeons."

We soon reached the door that led to our offices. "I asked Dumbledore if he could have a cot in each of our rooms if he couldn't get extra beds. May, you're gonna be sharing my room and Brendan, you're gonna be sleeping in Calem's room."

"Okay, sounds good," May said, "but which room is which?"

"My room's through the door on the left and Calem's is through the door on the right."

Nodding, May and Brendan headed toward our rooms. I followed May into my room, Uxie, Azelf, nd Mesprit following right behind. "The bottom two drawers in the dresser are empty if you wanna use them."

Smiling, May thanked me and started placing her clothes into the empty drawers. Once she was unpacked, she looked up at me before hopping up on my bed. "It's been a while since we've seen each other," May said, patting the place next to her on the bed, "how've you been?"

"I've been doing okay," I said sitting down, "I'm sorry that I haven't really talked to any of you since we left for this place. It's just that, between classes and these three-"

"Say no more," May said, cutting me off, "I completely understand. Though, some of them have been getting pretty worried."

"Probably Leaf and Dawn the most right?"

May laughed, "obviously, they've always been the ones to worry."

"And Dawn's not even one of the oldest," I laughed.

"That's true, but we all care about the two of you," May smiled before continuing, "we're a family."

"A completely, and utterly, dysfunctional family."

May laughed before getting up, "come on. We have to talk to the boys about the lesson that we're gonna be participating in tomorrow."

I got up, made sure that the Lake Trio was comfortable on my bed for their nap, and quietly followed May out into the main area of our office. Once I had managed to quietly close the door behind me, I turned to find that Calem had hopped up on the edge of his desk while Brendan had pulled Calem's chair in front of Calem. May followed suit with the chair behind my desk while I sat on the edge of the desk.

"So," Brendan said, "what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we want to demonstrate what a Pokémon battle would look like and what a contest performance would look like."

"So who's doing what," May inquired.

"I was thinking that the boys could handle demonstrating what a Pokémon battle would look like," I responded, "and then you and I could demonstrate a contest performance and a contest battle."

Brendan nodded, "sounds good."

"That's not bad," Calem agreed, "then they can get a feel for two different types of battling, even though the concept is pretty similar between the two battling styles."

"That was kind of my original idea," I confirmed, "since we want them to choose a path, so to speak, I want to give them a taste of what they're gonna be doing for the majority of our class. Even if they don't pick to become trainers, they're still gonna need to know how to battle."

May, Brendan, and Calem nodded in agreement. Calem looked at his Pokédex, checking the time before looking at the rest of us, "It's almost dinner time guys. Do you guys wanna head to the Great Hall and grab something and just head back down here?"

"Yeah, that's fine," May said.

Heading up the moving staircase, I could barely contain my excitement for tomorrow's demonstrations.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Thank you to all of those that have reviewed so far! Keep those reviews coming! Some of the other playable and non-playable characters may make appearances now and again throughout the story, just so you know. And, if you have any requests for Pokémon that you would like to see, then give me a character and the Pokémon (and a nickname if you want) that you would like to see them have. : )**

****EDIT: One reviwer suggested that I should have an editor, so if anyone would like to act as my Beta, please comment or PM me if you are interested.  
**

**And to Fast Frank (Guest) - I have fixed Chapter 4 for you. I was going under the assumption that none of the student are currently interested enough in the course to even care about where their professors come from. But I hope that you like the small tidbit that I added to Chapter 4! : )**

**Characters & their Pokémon planned so far:**

**Serena: Delphox - Female (Kitsune), Ty OR Rex - Male (Tyrantrum), Meowstic - Female (Mojave)**

**Calem: Greninja - Male, Aurorus - Female**

**Brendan: Swampert - Male, Tropius - Male, Ludicolo - Male, Magcargo - Male**

**May: Blaziken - Female, Tropius - Female, Ludicolo - Male, Pelipper - Female**

**Harry Potter: Charmander - Male, Kangaskhan - Female, Zorua - Female, Poochyena - Male, Deerling - Male**

**Hermione Granger: Beldum - Genderless, Psyduck - Female, Fletchling - Female, Abra - Male, Venipede - Male**

**Ron Weasley: Shinx - Male, Litleo - Female(?)**

**Ginny Weasley: Torchic - Female**

**Fred Weasley: Plusle - Female**

**George Weasley: Minun - Male**

**Dean Thomas: Smeargle - Female**

**Seamus Finnigan: Vulpix - Male**

**Parvati Patil: Petilil - Female**

**Lavender Brown: Skitty - Female**

**Neville Longbottom: Bulbasaur - Female**

**Luna Lovegood: Lunatone - Genderless, Munna - Female**

**Cho Chang: Ducklett - Female, Wurmple - Female, Eevee - Female**

**Padma Patil: Natu - Male**

**Terry Boot: Murkrow - Male**

**Michael Corner - Spearow - Male**

**Anthony Goldstein - Hoothoot - Female**

**Ernie Macmillan: Aipom - Male**

**Hannah Abbott: Sentret - Female**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley: Chatot - Female**

**Susan Bones: Zigzagoon - Male**

**Zacharias Smith: Whismer - Male**

**Draco Malfoy: Snivy - Male**

**Vincent Crabbe: Geodude - Male**

**Gregory Goyle: Mankey - Male**

**Pansy Parkinson: Misdreavus - Female**

**Blaise Zabini: Ekans - Male**

**Madame Hooch (Flying Types): Pidgeotto - Male, Unfezant - Female**

**Hagrid (Dragon Types)**

**Professor Trelawney (Psychic Types)**

**Professor Sprout (Grass Types)**

**Professor Flitwick (Electric Types?)**

**Professor Snape (Poison Types)**

**Professor McGonagall (Normal Types): Ditto - Genderless, Eevee - Female**

**Professor Dumbledore (Miscellaneous Types?)**

**For Dumbledore, one of my friends suggested giving him legendary Pokémon, though I'm one the fence about that suggestion. Let me know what you guys think! : ) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Demonstrations

**Chapter 7: The Demonstrations**

Waking up the next morning, I ran into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Sprinting up the stairs with the guardians close behind me, I ran up into the Great Hall and toward the teachers' table. I quickly grabbed a muffin and ran back out of the Great Hall, sliding down the railings as I went. I couldn't contain my excitement for today's class. As I was setting up for class, Calem sauntered into the room followed closely by May, Brendan, and our students. I couldn't help but smile widely at the class, "today is going to be one of my favorite lessons. We're going to-"

Someone cleared their throat near the door. Looking up, I saw Umbridge looking at us. Umbridge smiled sweetly, making my stomach. "I don't know if you were notified, but I was made the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts."

Calem nodded lazily, "we've been notified."

I looked to Umbridge for a sign to continue. Umbridge looked at the clipboard in her hand. Taking a deep breath, I looked back to the class. "Today we're going to show examples of what people choose to do with lives. Now can anyone name one job that someone can have with Pokémon?" Hands shot up, a smile on everyone's faces, "Draco, you wanna take a crack at it?"

"A trainer, Professor Bellamy," a smirk plastered on his face.

"Very good," I stated, grinning. Calem grinned, "alright Fred, take a swing."

"Pokémon Professor."

I smiled, nodded, and turned to the next student, "how about you, Miss Chang?"

"A coordinator."

"Do you want to try, Miss Bones," I asked.

"Um…a Pokémon breeder, right?"

Calem and I nodded to Susan. "Got another one Mr. Potter?"

"A Pokémon ranger?"

"Excellent," I said, "anyone know another?"

The class was silent for a moment before Hermione spoke, "a Pokémon connoisseur, Professors."

"Alright so maybe we don't have any future connoisseurs," Calem laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. The class laughed as Calem continued, "so today and tomorrow we'll be explaining what each of the professions entails."

May put a hand over her heart, "Calem, did you just use big words?" The class snickered as Calem's face turned red.

"Anyway," Calem continued, clearing his throat, "today will be dedicated to teaching the basic concepts of each profession. And since we've been moving quicker than expected…"

"You'll be getting your own Pokémon soon," I burst out. The class broke into excited chatter.

I looked over to Calem and nodded. He whistled as loud as he could and the class immediately stopped talking. "Now," I said calmly, "We have invited two very good friends of ours to help us with demonstrations. I'd like to introduce you all to May and Brendan." May and Brendan gave a slight bow to the class.

Umbridge looked up from her clipboard, "are you sure that that is necessary? I mean, we don't want to endanger the children by giving them beasts, now do we?"

I shook my head and scoffed, "if 10 year olds can handle taking care of _Pokémon_ and traveling the world, usually on their own or with their friends, than I'm sure that a bunch of teenagers will be able to handle having Pokémon while they're at school. Besides, that was the whole point of the class."

Umbridge scowled and looked back down at her clipboard, scribbling notes as usual. Calem rolled his eyes and turned to the class, "now, since we don't want to ruin the classroom, let's go outside to give you a demonstration."

With Calem and I leading the way, the class and Umbridge followed us to the Quidditch pitch. I pointed to the seats, "you all are probably going to want to sit in the stands for the demonstrations."

Everyone walked up to the stands and watched us. "So first we're going to show you all an actual Pokémon battle."

I looked at Calem and Brendan with a smirk, "Ready?" They both nodded, smirking back in response befrore they took their places on either end of the field. May and I walked to the edge of the field before I took a step forward.

"Alright, this will be a one on one battle," I said, placing a hand into my bag, "there will be no time limit for this battle. Let the battle begin!"

Calem smirked and pulled a Pokéball off of his belt. He threw the ball in the air and a beam shot out of the opening. Calem's Greninja landed in front of him. Brendan threw a Pokéball of his own into the air and his Swampert was released into the battle.

"Greninja use water gun."

"Dodge it Swampert." Bredan called, causing the water gun to hit Swampert's foot. "Use mud bomb."

The students eagerly leaned forward in their seats, watching the due battle until both of the Pokémon collapsed, exhausted.

I stepped forward, "since both Pokémon are unable to battle, neither side has won."

All of the students clapped and cheered for the show that the duo had put on. I smiled as the applause died down, "and next May will show you what the first round of a contest would look like."

More applause ensued as May stepped forward, a wide smile spread across her face.

May walked forward to the center of the field. Grinning, she brought out her Blaziken's Pokéball and threw it in the air. Flames surrounded the fire type before finally fading.

May called for Blaziken to use blaze kick. Blaziken's blaze kick sent strands of fire in various directions, leaving burnt patches of grass scattered around the field. May smiled, "now use ember." Blaziken stopped mid-kick before leaping into the sky and shooting embers into the air. The embers formed into the shape of Hogwarts before changing into the form of Ho-Oh. The class screamed and cheered as May and her Blaziken took a bow.

I waved the class down to the field. Rushing down from the stands, the class surrounded us while yelling questions. I put a hand up and the class quieted down. "Now," I began, "soon you will be receiving your first Pokémon. Along with that, you will receive 5 Pokéball and a Pokédex. These will help you throughout the year."

Calem dismissed the class while Umbridge huffed, upset that we didn't acknowledge her, and stormed off toward the castle. May returned Blaziken to her Pokéball and started to walk silently to the school. In the years that I had known May, I had never heard her stop talking. Calem looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and ran up to May.

May looked down and pulled an envelope from her pocket. I walked over to see that it was addressed to her parents in Littleroot Town. "You see," she began, "I've been trying to send the money I earn from contests to my parents." May shuffled her feet. "My mom's sick."

I looked at her with sad eyes, "you could have told us."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't understand," she said, "you've never had to go through something like this."

I pulled her into a hug. "But friends are here to help each other," Takara said. Brendan came up behind us and put a hand on May's shoulder, "you'll be fine May."

May looked up at him, her sweet smile making its way back onto her face. "Well, we still have to figure out what Pokémon the students are going to get, right? Let's go!" And without another word, May dragged the boys up the hill toward the castle.

Shaking my head and watching as Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit glide over to me. Slowly walking up the hill, I noticed a student out of the corner of my eye. "You can come out you know. I don't attack people."

Taking a step forward, I noticed that it was Pansy Parkinson, the only female Slytherin student in our class. "Professor Bellamy," she said simply and filled with confidence.

I raised an eyebrow. "What can I help you with Miss Parkinson?"

"I want a strong Pokémon." She pointed to the trio of brothers floating around my head, "I want one of the legendary Pokémon that you speak of. I want one of those three."

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Every new trainer says that. They all want the strongest or prettiest Pokémon." I took a step closer to her and looked straight into her eyes, "I hate those people." I could see her shrink back slightly, but continue to hold her ground. "People that want the strongest Pokémon right from the get go are those that have the audacity to believe that they won't have to work at all. You're more than welcome to practice battling against one of these three; however you will have to work hard in order to help your Pokémon become stronger."

I placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch away, "no one has ever said that being a trainer was easy, because it's not. And trust me, it never gets any easier. Pokémon are not tools; they're partners, pets, companions … but most importantly, they're friends. They know when their trainer's upset about something. And if their trainer treats them with kindness and respect, they will be willing to risk their lives for their trainer if it ever comes down to that."

Pansy nodded slowly. Looking down at my clock, I shook my head. "You're gonna be late for class. Come on, I'll walk you there."

We walked in silence until we got to her next class. She handed me a piece of parchment and a quill and in return I wrote a pass excusing her for being late. I turned away, but before Pansy opened the classroom door, she grabbed my sleeve. "Professor Bellamy…"

I turned to face her, "Yes Miss Pankinson?"

She smiled. It was a small smile, but it was something that I never thought I would see. "Thank you."

I smiled back. "No problem … and try to keep an open mind the next few days, okay?"

Pansy nodded and slipped into the classroom. Turning back around, I headed for our suit in the dungeons.

As soon as the office door opened, the Lake Guardians shot forward to my desk and lay down on the desk. I sat down next to Calem and looked at the list of everyone from our class. Sharing a content smile, we set to work on finding a Pokémon for each of the students. It wasn't until Snape came to find us for dinner that we finally realized just how long we had been working. Once we were finally happy with our work, we made our way up from the dungeons and into the Great Hall.

**I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to post! I've had a lot of stuff to do for college (between finals, projects, rush apps, ra apps, field studies etc.), but hopefully with the new semester, I'll have some more free time :) Again, I'm really sorry. I'll try to post more chapters since it's winter break. Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers. I would not be doing this without all of the encouragement and advise that I have been receiving from you all!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Big Day

**Chapter 8: The Big Day**

Waking up late today had not been on my to-do list, but that certainly didn't stop me from sleeping in. Feeling something moving my shoulder, I opened my eyes to find my three "sons" trying to wake me up. I slowly sat up to look at my clock, noticing that breakfast was almost over. Leaping up, I ran into the bathroom, jumped into a shower, got dress, and managed to brush my hair and teeth in just under 20 minutes.

Walking out into the main area of our suite, I noticed a fairly large box filled with Pokéballs sitting on my desk. I picked up a note that was clearly written in Calem's chicken scratch. I realized that these were the Pokémon that the students would be receiving in class. In his note, he instructed me to take the box to the classroom. Sighing, I released Kitsune (Delphox) and Mojave (Meowstic) from their Pokéballs. Kitsune looked fondly at the young Lake Guardians floating around and nudged them to the door. Mojave walked loyally next to me as I hoisted the heavy box into my arms and slowly made my way to the door. Kitsune nudged the door open as I walked through the doorway and down the hall.

I made my way to the classroom and attempted to open the door with my hips. Much to my dismay, it didn't work so well. I was about to put the box down when I felt the door open. Looking up, I saw Fred and George Weasley smirking at me. "Thank you, Wealsey twins," I said as I walked through the door, the Guardians bolting in front of me. Seeing them still in the doorway, I nodded my head into the room. "You boys can come in if you want."

Grins widening, they stepped into the room, door shutting behind them, and took seats in the front, "so are those our Pokémon, Professor Bellamy?"

I nodded to the twins, placing the box on the front desk, "these are the ones that the class will receive." I looked up when the door opened once more, this time Brendan and Calem were carrying two other boxes, with May right behind. Calem gave me a small smile as he and Brendan placed their boxes next to mine. Calem hugged my shoulder as he watched the Guardians fly around the classroom, "how'd you sleep last night?"

I looked up at him quizzically, "good, the boys didn't fuss as much last night. How 'bout you?"

Calem shrugged, "okay, can't complain much, I don't have to feed the Guardians in the middle of the night."

Laughing, I looked up to see the rest of the class arriving. The bell rang and I cleared my throat and took a step forward. Glancing around the room, I smiled. "Just as promised, today you will all be receiving your Pokémon. We will give them out one house at a time, so please be patient."

I walked back to the box, glancing at Calem. He walked up next to me and I whispered, "you'll give the Slytherin's their Pokémon first." He nodded and smiled, asking me if I could hand him the Pokéballs one at a time.

Calem turned to the class, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco smirked, sauntering to the front of the room as the Gryffindor's glared or groaned. I took out the Pokéball with a tag that read _Draco Malfoy_. Taking the tag off and handing it to Calem, he placed the Pokéball into Draco's hand. "Now," Calem said, "press the button in the center and toss the Pokéball into the air."

Draco, much to my surprise, did as he was told. When the beam of light died down, a small snake-like creature appeared. I smiled, "Draco, we chose Snivy for you."

Draco walked back to his seat; however Snivy stayed at the front of the room. With encouragement from my Pokémon and I, Snivy finally made its way back to his new trainer. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy each received Geodude, Mankey, Ekans, and Misdreavus respectively.

Having finished giving the Slytherin students their Pokémon, Calem stepped back and May stepped forward. "Hufflepuff students are next," she said happily, proceeding to call the Hufflepuff students to the front, one by one. Ernie Macmillan received and Aipom, Hannah Abbott received a Sentret, Justin Finch-Flechley received a Chatot, Susan Bones received a Zigzagoon, and Zacharias Smith received a Whismer.

I stepped forward with a smile and started calling the Ravenclaw students to the front. Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein received a Lunatone, a Ducklett, a Natu, a Murkrow, a Spearow, and a Hoothoot respectively.

Finally, it was the Gryffindors turn to receive their Pokémon. Brendan grinned at the Gryffindors. Parvati Patil received a Petilil, Lavender received a Skitty, the Weasley twins received a Plusle and Minun, Neville received a Bulbasaur, Seamus received a Vulpix, Dean received a Smeargle, Ginny received a Torchic, Ron received a Shinx, Hermione received a Beldum, and, finally, Harry received a Charmander.

"Now," I said, "since class should be ending soon, I want each of you to get to know your Pokémon tonight. Write down what you notice about them and I want to list as soon as you come to our next class."

Calem cleared his throat, "and we have discussed with Dumbledore and the rest of your professors that you are allowed to have your Pokémon out during other classes. However, the teachers can request that you leave your Pokémon in their Pokéballs at any time they wish. Is that clear?"

The class nodded silently. Smiling, I dismissed the class. This was going to be one crazy year, but I was determined to teach these kids to be proper trainers.

**I know this chapter isn't too different from the original, but I thought that I'd give you all another chapter since you've been so patient. I also had received a comment a while ago concerning the Elite Four. I know that Serena is going to be the champion, but I wanted to know who you guys want to see as the rest of the Elite Four. Let me know in the comments!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bonding

**Chapter 9: Bonding**

Gryffindor Common Room

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room. "I think this will be a rather interesting class."

Ron leaned further into the couch. "Speak for yourself."

"Why are you so glum?" The trio turned around to find Ginny, Fred, and George walk up behind them. The twins each had their Plusle and Minun on their shoulders and Ginny was carrying her Torchic.

"Because," Ron mumbled, "the Slytherins got their Pokémon first. Their Pokémon are probably stronger than ours."

"I don't think so," Hermione stated, "the professors wouldn't do that. They seem fair enough."

"Why don't you three bring out your Pokémon," George asked.

"Everyone else has theirs out," Fred finished.

Sure enough, as Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked around to find that the other Gryffindors in the Care and Handling of Pokémon class spending time with their Pokémon. Dean and Seamus were sitting in chairs talking, Seamus's Vulpix sitting on his lap and Dean's Smeargle sitting on the arm of Dean's chair. Neville was working on Herbology homework with his Bulbasaur sitting on the desk next to him. Parvati and Lavender sat next to each other cooing over how cute Parvati's Petilil was.

Hermione took out her Pokéball, not thrilled at the idea of letting her Pokémon out, but released her Beldum anyway. Beldum blinked and floated around Hermione's head. "What's wrong," Ginny asked.

"It's nothing," Hermione said, sighing.

Ron and Harry started talking to the twins about their Pokémon, arguing over who's was the better Pokémon. Ginny sat down next to Hermione, Ginny's Torchic jumping out of her arms and settling between Ginny and Hermione. "Is it about your Pokémon," Ginny inquired.

"Sort of," Hermione responded.

"Is something wrong with yours?"

"I just don't know why the professors gave me this one."

"So you don't like it," Ginny concluded. Looking up at Beldum, Ginny smiled. "Have you worked on the assignment we have for that class?"

Hermione shook her head. Ginny smiled, "then we can do it together."

Hermione retrieved two pieces of parchment and two quills and gave Ginny a smile. Whatever the professors have planned for her, she would have to find out tomorrow.

Hufflepuff Common Room

The Hufflepuff students from the Care and Handling of Pokémon class sat in a circle, observing each other's Pokémon. While the other Pokémon were playing on the floor, Justin's Chatot continuously tried to investigate everything in the common room, including areas he shouldn't be going into.

"Why won't my Chatot behave," Justin groaned.

"You need to learn to calm him down," Ernie commented, "or else Chatot'll influence our Pokémon."

The others laughed as Justin's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. All was well in the House of Hufflepuff.

Ravenclaw Common Room

While the other Ravenclaw students were studying their Pokémon together, Luna sat alone with her Lunatone next to a window. While Luna's fellow House members preferred to work together to observe their Pokémon, Luna preferred the time alone with her Lunatone. "My mum would have loved you," she told her Lunatone. "She was an amazing witch. I wish you could have met her."

"Lune," Lunatone responded curiously.

"She died when I was nine," Luna replied, "she would experiment with spells and one went horribly wrong."

Lunatone moved closer to Luna, and the fourth year Ravenclaw patted the moon-shaped Pokémon on the head. "I think that you and I will get along just fine."

Slytherin Common Room

Draco lounged on one of the couches in the Slytherin Common Room staring at his Snivy. "So what are you supposed to do," Draco asked.

Snivy stuck his nose in the air and turned away from Draco. Draco sneered at his Snivy, "you know I can just give you back to Professor Bellamy, I bet she'd give me something else." While Snivy kept his indifferent appearance, the comment had hurt the small Pokémon's feelings.

"Draco," Pansy said, "don't say that."

"Why not," Draco mocked, "your Pokémon actually likes you." It wasn't a lie. Pansy and her Misdreavus had been getting along quite nicely all day. Pansy sighed, "you must be worthy, or else the Professors wouldn't have given Snivy to you."

"She's right," Blaise said, petting his Ekans. "The Professors must have a reason for everything." Crabbe and Goyle and their Geodude and Mankey nodded to Draco.

"This is stupid," Draco said haughtily, standing from the couch, "I'm going to bed."

As Draco stormed off to his room, Snivy watched him leave. "Don't worry," Pansy said, "he'll come around." Snivy walked over to the wall, looking at everything in the water that passed the window. "At least, I hope he will," Pansy whispered before heading off to her room, her Misdreavus following closely behind.

The Bellamy-Mercier Office

My friends and I sat in a circle, laughing and preparing for May and Brendan's departure the following morning. My sons floated around the five of us as we watched. Before we knew it, there was a knock on our door.

Rolling my eyes and mumbling something complaining who would be visiting at this hour, I yanked the door open to reveal the ugly, pink hag on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here at this hour," I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't appreciate that tone," Umbridge snapped.

"And I don't appreciate your being here so what do you want?"

"Did you tell your students that they could have those filthy animals out of their cages during the day?"

"Okay, 1) they're Pokémon, not filthy animals, 2) the correct term would be a Pokéball, which is completely different from a cage, and yes I did tell them that they could have their Pokémon out IF their teachers allowed it."

"You should not tell the students that they can have animals out during school."

"That's why I clearly said if their other teachers allowed the Pokémon to be out. If you don't want the Pokémon out during your class, that's your choice. And if there's ever a problem, please inform Calem or myself immediately, since you probably wouldn't have the slightest idea what to do."

Umbridge scowled at me, "I will not allow those animals to prowl the school. They could endanger the other students."

"At this point, the only thing that a student would get is a bruise. Bruises are actually pretty common."

Umbridge turned quickly and left. Sighing, I shut the door and turned to the others. "And with that," I began, "I think it's time for all of us to go to bed." The Lake Trio made sounds of protest. I smiled at my sons before opening my door, "that means the three of you have to go to bed too." They hung their heads and floated into my room in defeat. I turned to the others and smiled. "Night everyone." A chorus of "Goodnight"s followed before I turned and shut the door behind me.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it's not too different than the original, but I figured I would post it anyway. As always, thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. this story! Keep it up! :) And if you have any requests that you would like to see a character have or if you want to see a character from the ****Pokémon** games or from Harry Potter, comment and let me know :)

**Characters & their Pokémon planned so far:**

**Serena: Delphox - Female (Kitsune), Ty - Male (Tyrantrum), Meowstic - Female (Mojave), Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit  
**

**Calem: Greninja - Male, Aurorus - Female**

**Brendan: Swampert - Male, Tropius - Male, Ludicolo - Male, Magcargo - Male**

**May: Blaziken - Female, Tropius - Female, Ludicolo - Male, Pelipper - Female**

**Harry Potter: Charmander - Male, Kangaskhan - Female, Zorua - Female, Poochyena - Male, Deerling - Male**

**Hermione Granger: Beldum - Genderless, Psyduck - Female, Fletchling - Female, Abra - Male, Venipede - Male**

**Ron Weasley: Shinx - Male, Litleo - Female(?)**

**Ginny Weasley: Torchic - Female**

**Fred Weasley: Plusle - Female**

**George Weasley: Minun - Male**

**Dean Thomas: Smeargle - Female**

**Seamus Finnigan: Vulpix - Male**

**Parvati Patil: Petilil - Female**

**Lavender Brown: Skitty - Female, Spritzee - Female  
**

**Neville Longbottom: Bulbasaur - Female**

**Luna Lovegood: Lunatone - Genderless, Munna - Female**

**Cho Chang: Ducklett - Female, Wurmple - Female, Eevee - Female**

**Padma Patil: Natu - Male**

**Terry Boot: Murkrow - Male**

**Michael Corner - Spearow - Male**

**Anthony Goldstein - Hoothoot - Female**

**Ernie Macmillan: Aipom - Male**

**Hannah Abbott: Sentret - Female**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley: Chatot - Female**

**Susan Bones: Zigzagoon - Male**

**Zacharias Smith: Whismer - Male**

**Draco Malfoy: Snivy - Male**

**Vincent Crabbe: Geodude - Male**

**Gregory Goyle: Mankey - Male**

**Pansy Parkinson: Misdreavus - Female**

**Blaise Zabini: Ekans - Male**

**Madame Hooch (Flying Types): Pidgeotto - Male, Unfezant - Female**

**Hagrid (Dragon Types)**

**Professor Trelawney (Psychic Types)**

**Professor Sprout (Grass Types)**

**Professor Flitwick (Electric Types?)**

**Professor Snape (Poison Types)**

**Professor McGonagall (Normal Types): Ditto - Genderless, Eevee - Female**

**Professor Dumbledore (Miscellaneous Types?)**


End file.
